


Let It WALK ON

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 万年小甜文。〇_〇│││Nishikido Ryo 23岁生贺
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa





	Let It WALK ON

没有一个人会比我更爱你了，  
只是这些，我从不想说出口。

->  
梦醒，睁开双眼，隐约间听到厨房有略微嘈杂，望一眼身边空空的被子，昨天又发生什么，不想回忆。  
“懒虫快起床啊。”亮在叫自己呢。  
“知道啦。”山下暗想吵死了。眼睛里分明有倦意。  
“喂，拍过[求婚大作战]的家伙，怎么没了精神？”亮已经走进卧室，上次山下极力买下的熊宝宝围裙过大的套在亮过小的身体上。  
“作战，作战……”，山下碎碎念着，“我腰都痛死了。”  
“你不肯反攻，我只好不客气的上拉。”亮爷一改往常的含蓄作风，言辞间挑逗无法忍受。  
“我说，早餐呢？”  
“喏。”  
“面包啊……”  
“不喜欢请随意。”  
话说锦户亮为人处世方面可能很欠，有待考证。厨艺方面在J家却达到共识。Jr.一致认定为“深藏不露”型，关8的几只常常陶醉于亮的勺下。就连最挑剔，声称自己是美食家的东山前辈也拜倒于此，被多叫几声“大叔”又如何呢？  
不过山下很清楚，那些不过是事务所的小打小闹，始终不能当真。亮真正的厨艺恐怕只为他一个人展现吧。

……“好饱~”  
亮笑笑，如释重负的解下围裙，换了件私服就准备出门。  
“不一起去乐屋吗？”山下顿了顿，“你还是怕流言蜚语吧。”  
“我……”  
“那我再睡一会。”  
“你这家伙。News的leader是你诶。”  
“ma，算了，快点。”  
清晨的序曲终于落下休止符。

->  
“shige你有没有觉得阿智哥一直在扶腰？”取材时不断换造型，手越忍不住心中的疑问。  
“嗯……我从刚才就注意到了。小山你怎么看？”  
“ma，喂，你们看亮在偷笑。”  
“那家伙，可恶。”  
增田照例啃着包子加入渐渐火热的讨论，“小亮下手果然猛噢。”嘿嘿两声就闪。  
“你们在说什么”亮冷不丁凑过头，“我有听到噢。”  
刚想说下去，山下突然叫了声，“小亮快来啊，到你了。”便只好悻悻而归。  
“还好……”剩下的member们舒了长长的一口气。

“你怎么了？”坐在最后一班新干线上的山下忍不住就当日取材的细节，推了推亮。  
“没……”停住又换了另一种语气吐露心里话，“我不喜欢别人议论我们，你怎么想？”亮抓紧山下的手。  
(我想你明白，这样的恋爱难道也有错吗？)  
这个时候山下想通另一件事，他的男人除了偶尔允许自己反攻，还会让自己回答他反问的问题。  
“这样……也不是不好……”列车经过沿山隧道一片漆黑。出来的时候两人都已经睡着了，唯有手紧握着。  
“喂，亮、亮，快醒醒。”  
“诶？”山下一脸惊恐，“好像过站了。”  
“不会吧。”亮望了眼手表，“末班车就是这列了吧。”  
“怎么两个人都睡着了呀……”  
“呆子。”一搂山下，整个人就陷进深深的怀抱里。  
(你已经是我的终点了。)

->  
山下突然改变口味，心血来潮要做晚饭。  
“你会做饭？饶了我吧，leader。”亮不在意的开门锁，换上钟爱的绿色拖鞋。轻柔的鞋底在和光亮的木质地板say hello，终于再度感受。  
“亮。”  
“嗯？”  
轻轻呼唤，他居然这么轻易放手了。  
……“喂，别放那么多盐啊，很淡呐。”  
“淡一些有什么不好？我怕你味觉受刺激。”  
“哼，好啊。我不毒舌你，你就放肆了？”  
“怎样？难道你要打破约定吗？”  
“你……”  
“给。”  
空气里的紧张终于被驱散。  
P把一块煎肉塞进亮的碗里。  
味道适中，是家常的关西风味，不偏不倚。  
“喂，什么时候偷师的？”  
“秘密。”  
“那失败品有几个？”  
“说得太难听了吧，我练了很久了诶，嗯，大约1个半月前。”  
“诶~还蛮久的。”亮似乎感动的点点头，“不过花一个半月才学会一道菜，你不觉得自己笨手笨脚的？”  
“你以为我是你吗？天才—料理—师。”  
“籔那孩子和横山裕抢着要我做布丁呢。”  
说着、聊着。盘子渐渐变空。  
腹胀到难掩勉强的意思，山下收拾的时候，一边亮觉得嗔得要死。  
(又不是拍戏，为什么要假装？)  
就只剩下沉默与安静。互相深深相爱的孩子从来都不知道如何表达胸中蕴藏的浓烈爱意。  
(我爱的你，你爱的我。)

->  
记得山下的生日总在自己前面，有一点点暗暗的不爽。  
J家上下送给P的礼物，都挺壮观的。特别是喜爷爷，前年P20岁送了条红裤衩，把所有人笑翻天；21岁时送了欧立克斯队的纪念衫，P感动的哭了一下午。  
“不知道今年会送什么？”亮颇戏虐的凑在山下耳边说到。  
果不出亮的意料，竟然是一箱大麦茶，上面的纸签上写着，[知道U喜欢，所以送来了。]  
后来这些大麦茶被山下好心的分发给JR.，陪在左右的亮坏笑不已。  
硬生生的被山下揣了几脚。

“我们的关系，所有的人都知道了吧。”  
“或许。”  
“小亮，你想要什么？”  
“嗯？”  
“生日礼物。”  
“我说我要你，你会不会把你给我？”  
山下先是一愣，然后又狠狠踹锦户亮一脚，说“小亮，你真会开玩笑。”  
“不是开玩笑。”亮正经的样子，让P提上心来。

后来就有了第一次，当然不是在锦户亮生日那天。  
也可以说是，他忍不住了。  
山下乖顺的在身下，没有犹豫。

那年因为工作，几乎所有的人都把亮的生日遗忘了。  
11月3日通常是日本的秋晴日，但是那年意外的下了大雨。  
下了暴雨。  
只有山下一个推了无聊的通告，兴冲冲的去买了庆祝的蛋糕。虽然亮一再强调不喜欢甜食，而P自己也不喜欢奶油。  
看到蛋糕的一刹那，大阪男人眉头皱起，忽然就舒展开了。  
奢求的是什么呢。  
“没有蛋糕就不能过生日啦。”baka Jin说过的。  
“要不要尝尝看？”  
“算了。”  
“人家好心……”  
“那你先吃……”  
突然P觉得嘴巴开始滑腻，瞬间有甜蜜的味道。  
亲吻，一不小心，打翻了蛋糕，满手奶油。  
没关系，继续。

模糊的落地窗模糊了的视线。

->  
后来就有了上文开头的画面。  
从此亲密的不像话。

尽管山下一直提醒亮在公众面前注意点，但是时不时的小动作还是泄密了。  
满身红色吻痕、扶腰、表现大男子主义。

累了在你的怀里睡，饿了吃你做的通心粉，难过了对你倾诉。  
是谁的生日又有什么关系。

[呆子，给你的机会够多了。]  
说谁呢。  
你才是。  
到底又是谁应该先把那三个字说出口。

你听，时钟敲过十二点。  
[HAPPY BIRTHDAY，RYO—CHAN ♥]

你知道你要，就是这种感觉。  
往前面奔跑。

把我的手放到你的手心里，把你的手放到我的心里。  
我们一起走，走到不想走，永远都不会放开手。

END


End file.
